


Hell’s Frozen Over!

by xorvidxore



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor, Asexual Reader, F/M, Fluff, Medium burn? Is that a thing?, Sex-Repulsed Alastor, Sex-Repulsed Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xorvidxore/pseuds/xorvidxore
Summary: “ You had been hired about 3 months ago, by Husker’s recommendation. Charlie had hired you almost immediately after seeing you, hearing your optimistic thoughts about soul redemption...And then, there was Alastor. “Falling for a demon isn’t the smartest idea, but by far not as awful as it sounds.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 175





	Hell’s Frozen Over!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, add comments, recommendations, even ideas if you have any! I’d love to hear feedback!

It was 12 days before the cleanse. The hotel had successfully rehabilitated 12 demons in the full year, and now that the next cleanse was less than 2 weeks away, it had lesser demons pouring into it, trying to save their souls. Charlie was excited at the new faces, rushing around and greeting everyone new. All staff were called to the lobby to help the sinners find new rooms. 

That included you.

You had been hired about 3 months ago, by Husker’s recommendation. The last job you had was ‘volunteer work’ at the casino he used to visit. You’d clean up the poker tables, and escort drunkards out of the bar area (he never wanted to admit it, but you’ve had to carry him a couple of times). Charlie had hired you almost immediately after seeing you, hearing your optimistic thoughts about soul redemption.

So far you haven’t had any troubles with the others, everyone was close enough to be considered friends. You spent Saturdays with Angel Dust and Cherry Bomb clothes shopping, and buying decorations for the hotel. You set aside Wednesdays for Husker, going out and catching comedy movies, or for spending a little time at the bar. Thursday’s were for Niffty, taking her to a little skating rink just across the main highway, teaching her how to skate properly (she wears skates around the hotel now- the excited look on her face is worth the costly price of customized skates). Fridays were for ‘relaxation hour.’ You, Charlie, and Vaggie would sit on the floor and calmly talk about how the hotel was doing, and the next plan for redeeming activities.

And then, there was Alastor. It wasn’t too hard to see that you’d completely fallen for him, as your eyes followed him whenever he drew near. Angel Dust made a comment on it once, something like ‘Kid, why’re you looking at him like-‘ but thankfully, Alastor shut him up with a eardrum-breaking record scratch. Neither of you guys have spoken of it since.

How you really wanted to set aside a day, even a week just for Alastor, but it seemed he was never in the hotel when you weren’t busy. At first, you had assumed that he’d known about your hopeless crush on him, maybe he felt awkward and resentful and wished to stay as far away as he could from you. But, that was ruled out today.

You’d just finished polishing up the bar (Husker was moved to front desk duty- you’re the hotel’s barista) when Alastor seemingly popped out of nowhere in front of you. The shriek that left your lips was quite embarrassing, and you threw a hand over your mouth as you panted. His chuckle was deeper than his normal speaking voice, sending a cold shiver all over your body. 

“I’m sorry, dear!” His voice, filled with static, occasionally dropping the radio filter, sang into your heart, “If I would have known I’d scare you this bad, I’d bring a second microphone. What a performance!”  
His grip tightened on his staff-microphone, as he scrunched up his shoulders, and shut his eyes in a happy smile. You giggled a little, and shook your head.  
“Al, honey, you’ve gotta walk a little louder, even little Niffty’s footsteps are heavier than yours!” Putting your hands on your hips, you stuck out your bottom lip on a fake pout. His smile seemed to get a little wider at the ‘honey’ comment, though. You were working on charming home, and maybe, just maybe, you were making progress.

Both of you had bonded over the few months that you started working here, both being asexual and sex-repulsed, (you had to explain what asexuality is- since then he’s worn his bow tie in the flag’s colors) occasionally holding hands under the table. As an act of trust, you’d tell yourself. It’s true, no other demon was allowed to instigate touch with Alastor, as he’d quickly dispose of anyone to even slightly graze him. You remember the first day that you were allowed to touch him, it was when he-

“Darling?” Alastor waved his hand in front of your face, a worried look crossing his, “you seem to be a little out of it.”

Explaining that you were just thinking, Alastor’s stiffened posture relaxed a little, his smile going back to his full Cheshire grin. 

“Alrighty! If you’re okay then, let’s get going!” The confusion in your eyes must have been clear as to what you were questioning. 

“Ah! We’re going on a date! To a fine little establishment that I think you’ll quite like.” He held out his hand, awaiting yours.


End file.
